We Love You
by dumbdumd
Summary: Kumpulan ff Haechan uke, All x Haechan, chap 5 Lucas x Haechan #Haechan #Donghyuck #NCT #NCT127 #NCTDream #NCT2018
1. Jaemin x Haechan

Na Jaemin x Lee Haechan

JaeChan / JaeHyuck

Warning:

typo, absurd, bahasa tidak baku, aneh

Don't like? Just go back..

.

.

.

.

Haechan berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah. Tidak ingin seseorang yang akan dia temui menunggunya terlalu lama.

Ternyata waktu selesai showcase comeback groupnya berjalan lebih lama dari seharusnya, lebih dari satu jam dari perkiraan.

Setalah sampai di pintu bernomor 10, tanpa memencet bel langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Pintunya tidak di kunci, seperti yang dia pikirkan.

Dari dalam terdengar suara music dari lagu comeback grupnya NCT 127, Cherry Bomb. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya sedah duduk di sofa sambil bermain HP.

Grep

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi showcasenya selesai lebih lama."

Memeluk dari belakang dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Seseorang yang Haechan peluk saat ini adalah Jaemin. Teman satu grupnya di NCT Dream dan juga kekasihnya. Ah, betapa Haechan sangat merindukan Jaemin untuk diatas panggung bersama. Cedera tulang belakang yang dialami Jaemin, mengakibatkan harus menjalani pengobatan.

Dibawanya Haechan untuk duduk di depan Jaemin.

"Hah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf memintamu untuk datang ke sini. Kau pasti sangat lelah"

"Aniya, aku tidak lelah, dan kalau aku lelah pun jika melihatmu pasti lelahnya akan hilang."

"Kau mau merayuku ya? Tidak akan mempan tahu, dan pipimu ini chubby sekali. Aku jadi gemas pengen gigit."

"Aw, sakit."

Dan pipi Haechan benar-benar di gigit oleh Jaemin.

"Ahn, Jaeminie"

Dari pipi Haechan, Jaemin bermain-main dengan telinga Haechan. Bukan hanya mulutnya saja, tangan Jaemin pun tidak tinggal diam.

"Ja-jaemin.. Akh.. Jaemin stop."

Bukannya berhenti, Jaemin malah memberikan tanda kepemilikannya di bahu Haechan.

"Ish, kenapa memberi tanda dibahuku? Jika ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja, biar banyak orang yang tahu kalau Lee Haechan itu miliknya Na Jaemin."

Haechan hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

Pandangannya jatuh pada HP Jaemin, foto teaser dari comebacknya sedang terpampang saat ini.

"Huwa, Jaemin aku berat."

Haechan sangat kaget ketika tiba-tiba badannya berpindah dari sofa menjadi duduk di pangkuan Jaemin.

"Kau tahu, kau itu sangat sexy pada foto teasermu itu. Kau ingin menggodaku ya?"

"Siapa yang ingin menggodamu, dari dulu aku kan memang sudah sexy dan akan mengerahkan seluruh ketampananku untuk comeback ini."

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Hacehan, Jaemin membawa tubuhnya ke kamarnya. Kamar Jaemin dan Haechan yang selalu mereka tempati jika Haechan menginap di rumahnya.

"Jaemin, aku itu berat dan kau main bawa-bawa tubuhku. Pungungmu juga baru sembuh, aku tidak ingin kamu cedera lagi".

Haechan itu tahu diri, badannya itu semok dan diangkat oleh Jaemin yang kurus begitu. Haechan juga takut Jaemin akan cedera lagi.

"Tidak akan, aku sudah sembuh dan punggungku akan membaik segera. Sekarang ayo kita tidur."

Dibawanya Haechan kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Tapi Jaemin, aku masih ingin mengobrol."

"Besok saja, kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah."

"Tapi aku belum mandi."

"Kau tidak bau, jadi tidak mandi tidak masalah."

Haechan cemberut dibuatnya.

"Aku belum ganti baju Jaem."

Sebenarnya Haechan belum merasa mengantuk, dan Haechan ingin mengobrol dengan Jaemin. Karena comebacknya dengan NCT 127, waktu bersama dengan Jaeminnya sangat-sangat sedikit.

"Kau itu bawel sekali ya."

Jaemin bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang Haechan inginkan. Tapi Jaemin juga tahu pastinya bahwa Haechan sangat lelah. Tadi Jaemin sudah menelepon Managernya bahwa besok jadwal NCT 127 itu siang, jadi besok pagi mereka masih bisa untuk bersama.

"Tapi kan Jaem, aku… mmmpphh.."

Tidak ingin mendengar bantahan dari Haechan, Jaemin membawa Haechan ke ciuman yang panas dan dalam.

"Dengarkan aku, kita masih ada waktu sedikit besok, jadi sekarang kita tidur. Ok."

Tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Jaemin, Haechan segera memposisikan kepalanya dilengan Jaemin dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Setalah beberapa saat, Haechan tertidur. Jaemin tersenyum melihatnya.

Apanya yang tidak lelah? Langsung tidur pulas seperti itu juga. Pikir Jaemin.

Dimatikannya lampu dan mengecup kening Haechan dengan mesra sebelum akhirnya Jaemin pun tertidur dengan memeluk Haechan dengan sayang.

Fin


	2. Jisung x Haechan

Park Jisung x Lee Haechan

JiChan, JiHyuck

Nct 127, Nct Dream

Warning:

typo, absurd, bahasa tidak baku, aneh

Don't like? Just go back..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan di sekolah ini.

Dia adalah siswa kelas 1 yang beberapa hari yang lalu resmi menjadi siswa SM High School.

Dengan setangkai bunga yang dia bawa dari rumahnya, bunga mawar merah favorite kesayangannya.

" _Huwwwaaaaa."_

 _Jisung menangis dengan sangat keras. Saat ini Jisung sedang bermain di taman dengan teman-temannya._ _"Jisung kenapa menangis?"_ _Jeno mendekati teman yang paling termuda di antara mereka. Jisung yang tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba menangis._ _Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Jisung semakin keras. Teman-teman yang lainnya jadi mendekati Jisung._ _"Jisung kenapa? Ada yang luka?"_ _Mendengar pertanyaan dari Haechan, tangis Jisung jadi mereda. Di gelengkan kepalanya, memberitahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja._ _"Terus kenapa Jisung menangis?" Kali ini pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Mark, seseorang yang lebih tua dari mereka._ _"Aku gak mau jadi anak-anak."_ _Semuanya memandang Jisung dengan heran -minus Chenle yang kurang mengerti dengan situasinya-, bukankah memang Jisung masih anak-anak ya, Jisung kan baru 8 tahun._ _"Aku gak mau jadi anaknya Jeno hyung sama Jaemin hyung, hiks, aku maunya jadi pasangannya Haechan hyung, pengen jadi suaminya Haechan hyung."_ _Ah, seperti itu._ _Saat ini mereka sedang main rumah-rumahan. Dimana Jeno dan Jaemin mempunyai anak yaitu Jisung sedangkan Mark dan Haechan punya anak kembar, Renjun dan Chenle._ _Tapi permainan belum dimulai Jisung tiba-tiba menangis._ _Semuanya memandang Haechan, memberi tatapan seolah 'semua ini salahmu, ayo segera buat Jisung berhenti menangis'._ _"Jisungie." Dihapusnya air mata yang ada di pipi Jisung oleh Haechan._ _"Kalau mau jadi pasangannya Haechan harus tinggi loh, masa ayahnya lebih pendek dari pada ibunya. Liat Jeno hyung sama Jemin tinggian Jeno hyung, gak mungkin kan kalau Jaemin jadi ayahnya."_ _Pandangan Jisung jatuh pada Jeno dan Jaemin, dan memang benar Jeno lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Jaemin._ _"Jisung tahu sendirikan, Mark hyung lebih tinggi daripada Jisung? Jadi Jisung belum bisa jadi pasangannya Haechan. Kalau Jisung tingginya udah lebih tinggi dari pada Haechan, Haechan mau jadi pasangannya Jisung."_ _Entah itu benar atau tidak, tapi Jisung berhenti menangis dan berjanji dalam hati akan menjadi tinggi biar bisa bersama Haechan. Permainan rumah-rumahan pun berlanjut dengan Jisung yang menjadi anaknya Mark dan Haechan._

"Jisung, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Niatnya ingin kabur saja, pura-pura tidak mendengar tapi ternyata yang memanggilnya itu seniornya, Taeyong.

"Ini formulir club dance yang kemarin kamu minta."

"Ah, terima kasih hyung."

Mengambil selembaran tersebut dari arah Taeyong, dan akan pergi secepatnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tunggu dulu, nanti pulang sekolah kalau bisa mampir ke… Kau kenapa? Seperti kebelet gitu."

Jisung bergerak dengan gelisah, jika memang dilihat seperti seseorang yang sedang menahan buang air kecil.

"Ah iya hyung, sebenarnya aku sedang kebelet, mau ke toilet. Aku duluan ya hyung, terima kasih atas formulirnya." langsung berlari ke arah kanan, berlari menuju lapangan.

"Lah kok, Jisung, Toilet yang paling deketkan ke sebelah kiri."

Jisung tidak memperdulikan teriakan Taeyong, ada hal yang lebih penting, dia akan meminta maaf pada Taeyong nanti jika bertemu lagi. Saat ini dia harus segera menuju lapangan sebelum bel istirahat habis berbunyi.

" _Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Jisung nanti jika sudah di Jepang jangan lupain aku ya."_ _Kali ini mereka bertujuh sedang ada di depan rumah Jisung. Beberapa menit lagi Jisung akan pergi ke bandara untuk pindah ke Jepang._ _Semua sangat sedih dengan kepergian Jisung. Tidak ada lagi nanti adik kecil yang akan mereka usili, yang akan mereka suruh-suruh joged._ _Jisung mendekati Haechan yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, jujur yang paling berat untuk Jisung pergi yaitu tidak bisa bersama Haechan hyungnya lagi._ _"Haechan hyung janji ya, jika Jisung nanti balik lagi dan tingginya melebihi hyung, hyung harus jadi istrinya Jisung."_ _Haechan menganggukan kepalanya, Jisung dan Haechan berpelukan dan untuk terakhir kalinya diciumnya pipi gembul Haechan. Langsung berlari kemobil dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kalinya ke teman-temannya._

Setelah 8 tahun tinggal di Jepang dan akhirnya kembali lagi ke Korea, hal pertama yang Jisung lakukan tentu saja mengecek hyung kesayangannya.

Apakah Haechan sudah punya pacar? Mantannya ada berapa? Apakah benar Mark hyung jadian sama Haechan hyung? Dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan Haechan. Selama itupun perasaan sukanya pada Haechan tidaklah pernah berubah, bahkan semakin membesar dan membesar. Bahkan Jisung selalu minum susu dan berolahraga biar lebih tinggi dari Haechan.

Saat di Jepang, Jisung kadang-kadang suka berkomunikasi dengan Haechan dan yang lainnya, tapi semenjak 2 tahun belakangan ini hal tersebut sudah jarang dan membuatnya semakin merindukan Haechan dan teman-temannya.

Dengan semangat yang membara dirinya mendaptar di SM High School, sekolah yang Haechan tempati.

Langkahnya semakin cepat setelah melihat Haechan yang berada di pinggir lapangan, terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan mading sekolah.

"HAECHAN HYUNG."

Berteriak dengan lantang di tengah-tengah lapangan, dan Haechan yang namanya di panggil mengarahnya pandangannya ke Jisung.

"HAECHAN HYUNG, AKU MENYUKAIMU."

Saat ini Jisung sedang menjadi tontonan siswa yang lainnya, semua orang melihat kearah Jisung dan Haechan (semua orang tahu Haechan, Haechan yang supel dan ramah).

"Hah." Tentu saja Haechan kaget, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya dan berteriak seperti itu.

Sesungguhnya Haechan tahu itu adalah Jisung, beberapa hari yang lalu Haechan melihatnya di koridor. Ingin menyapa tapi Jisungnya sudah terlanjur pergi entah kemana.

"HAECHAN HYUNG, SEKARANG AKU SUDAH TINGGI, AYO KITA MENIKAH."

"heh… eeeeeeehhhhhh.." Sumpah, Haechan tidak mengerti kenapa jadi seperti ini.

Fin

lagi-lagi cerita yang aneh, entahlah sepertinya terlaku memaksa.. hahahaha.. aku ada seorang fans haechan, yang melihat haechan dari segi manapun itu uke.. wkwkwk.. selamat menikmati, semoga suka.


	3. Mark x Haechan

Mark Lee x Lee Haechan

MarkChan, Markhyuck

Nct 127, Nct Dream

Warning:

typo, absurd, bahasa tidak baku, aneh

Don't like? Just go back..

.

.

.

.

.

\--

Pertemuan ke1

Mark berpikir hari ini adalah salah satu hari terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Telat bangun sekolah, roti dirumah habis padahal dia sangat lapar pagi ini, tumpukan tugas yang banyak dan sialnya lagi motornya masih berada di bengkel untuk di service.

Melihat jam tangannya dan bergegas menuju halte bus dekat rumahnya, dengan tumpukan 4 buku besar, Mark benar-benar merasa kesusahan.

Sesampainya di halte bus dekat sekolahnya, Mark turun. Namun lagi-lagi Mark tertimpa sial. Karena dorongan dari belakangnya dan kurang bisa menyeimbangkan langkahnya, Mark terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Kertas-kertas yang ada di dalam buku berhamburan, berceceran di jalan. Dengan sedikit dongkol memungut kertas tersebut ketika tiba-tiba dia mencium wangi yang manis, wangi vanilla yang menenangkannya. Dan ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat surai kemerah-merahan sedang nembantu membereskan kertas-kertasnya.

"Ini kertasnya"

Bahkan suaranya pun indah. Bukan tipikal suara seperti perempuan yang lembut atau suara laki-laki yang ngebass, tapi seperti suara anak kecil.

Diambilnya kertas tersebut dari pemuda itu, dapat dia liat pipi yang chubby dan kulit yand tan, di dekat matanya sebelah kanan terdapat tahi lalat yang samar terlihat, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

Dan dia tersenyum, tersenyum dengan begitu indah dan menghangatkan.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dia menaiki bus yang baru datang ke halte tersebut. Dan Mark hanya bisa dia mematung.

"Terima kasih" Kata tersebut terucapkan terlambat, meski wangi vanilla masih dapat dia cium.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya. Mungkin, mungkin hari ini tidak sepenuhnya hari sial bagi Mark.

Pertemuan ke 2

Kali kedua Mark melihatnya pada saat dia menaiki wahana bianglala di lotte world. Mark merasa seperti obat nyamuk, kakaknya Taeyong sedang bermesraan dengan Jaehyun pacarnya. Menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sebrang kabinnya dan dia melihatnya. Surai merah yang sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Meski jarang kabin Mark dengan pemuda itu lumayan jauh, tetapi entah kenapa Mark dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Diarahkannya kamera miliknya dan dizoom sedemikian rupa untuk menangkap wajah dia. Alangkah kagetnya Mark, dia seperti merasa jikalau pemuda tersebut sedang melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum.

Disisa waktunya, dia memandang wajahnya terus. Saat turun dari wahana, dia mencari pemuda tersebut tetapi Mark tidak menemukannya. Sekali lagi Mark kehilangannya.

Pertemuan je 3

"Aku beli 1 porsi ramen."

"1 ramen please."

Kalimat yang diucapkan bersamaan itu membuat Mark menolehkan pandangannya kesamping. Dia berpikir bahwa dunia ini kecil, sudah sekitar berminggu-minggu terakhir kali Mark melihat pemuda ini lagi, dan sebenarnya Mark tidak pernah lupa.

Wajahnya, pipinya, suaranya, bahkan wangi vanillanya masih terekam dengan jelas.

"Tidak sengaja yah kita bertemu lagi, namaku Haechan, kamu?"

Bolehkan Mark berharap jika pemuda yang bernama Haechan ini juga mengingatnya? 2 perteuan yang sebelumnya, yang sangat biasa saja. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Mark bisa melihat gigi kelincinya yang menggemeaskan, dan juga tunggu badan yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

"Mark, namaku Mark, yaeh tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi."

Mimpi apa Mark semalam?

"Maaf ramennya tinggal untuk 1 porsi."

"Ramennya untukmu saja."

"Ah benarkah tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya unt….."

Dddddrrrrrtttt

Ucapan Haechan terpotong oleh getaran dari hpnya.

"Ya, apa sekarang?"

Haechan memandang Mark.

"Iya, iya Jaem bawel aku kesitu sekarang."

Menutup telelonnya dan memandang kembali pada Mark.

"Aku pikir ramennya untukmu saja, aku harus.. harus pergi. Sampai jumpa Mark."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mark, Haechan pergi dari hadapan Mark. Seperti itulah, pertemuan dengannya tidaklah pernah terduga. Tapi yang pasti ada sebuah kemajuan, sekarang Mark tahu siapa namanya. Haechan, nama yang indah seperti orangnya. Akankah Mark berjumpa lagi dengan Haechan? Bukankah tadi Haechan bilang sampai jumpa? Bukankah itu berarti setidaknya Haechan juga menginginkan pertemuan selanjutnya.

"Dik, ini ramennya"

Pertemuan ke 4

Tidak terasa saat ini Mark sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa di Seoul Art University. Dengan langkah tegap mencari dimana kelasnya berada. Dengan tidak elitnya Mark bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang sedang terburu-buru dari arah berlawanan. Kartas-kertas yang dibawanya bertebaran.

Merasa itu juga karena salahnya, Mark membantu membereskan kertas-kertas tersebut. Tercium wangi vanilla yang sangat dia kenal.

"Haechan"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Haechan mengangkatkan kepalanya dari tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang telah di bereskan.

"Mark?"

Yang berdiri didepan Mark saat ini benar-benar Haechan. Sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu dari pertemuan ketiga mereka.

Haechan masih tetaplah sama meski pipinya awak tirus tapi pipi chubbynya masih ada. Saat ini rambutnya bukan warna kemerahan lagi tetapi warna keunguan dan cantik sekali. Fakta bahwa Haechan masih mengingat dirinya, jauh lebih membuat Mark bahagia. Sungguh Mark tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya, dan mereka satu kampus saat ini.

"Kau kuliah disini juga, Jurusan apa Mark?"

"Aku jurusan dance, kamu?"

"Aku ambil jurusan vocal. Heheheh."

"Mau makan siang bareng? Aku yang traktir deh."

"Wah beneran? Ayo, ayo mau dong."

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Dan Mark berjanji, tidak akan melepaskan Haechan mulai saat ini.

Fin

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang review di chap sebelumnya. Aku kembali dengan ff yang aneh, kali ini MarkHyuck, OTPku. hahahaha… Next chap depan ada yang mau requestkah siapa semenya haechan?


	4. Yuta x Haechan

Yuta x Haechan

.

.

.

.

.

"Chan, kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama kami?''

Haechan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya, Taeyong.

Taeyong berniat mengajak adiknya untuk makan diluar karena akan di traktir oleh Johnny.

"Tidak hyung, aku kan sedang diet".

"ppptttt".

Haechan mengirimkan tatapan mematikannya pada sahabat kakaknya, Yuta.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kurus Chan".

Buagh.

Setelah melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Yuta yang tampan dan syukurnya tepat sasaran, Haechan pergi menuju kamarnya dengan suara bantingan pintu yang keras.

Taeyong melototi Yuta, menghadapi Haechan yang sedang marah itu pekerjaan yang luar biasa.

"Haechan menolak makan siang Hyung".

Saat ini suasana kantin sangat ramai, maklum sedang jam makan siang.

Mahasiswa yang kelaparan segera memenuhi sudut-sudut kantin.

"Iya, sudah hampir 2 minggu ini Haechan tidak pernah makan siang. Katanya lagi diet".

Renjun, teman dekat Haechan di kampus membenarkan ucapan Jaemin, sahabat Haechan.

"Tapi tumbenan sekali dia memikirkan soal badannya, biasanya juga dia makan kayak kebo".

Jaemin sebagai sahabatnya Haechan dari orok, mengetahui seluk beluk soal Haechan. Haechan yang dari dulu tidak pernah memikirkan soal penampilan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk diet. Merasa jikalau badannya sudah gemuk sekali.

Padahal badannya Haechan seperti itu saja dari dulu, tidak gemuk sebenarnya. Tapi lemaknya tersimpan di tempat yang tepat, contohnya pipi dan pantat.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Haechan.

"Hyung apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Jaemin menatap Yuta, pacarnya Haechan. Saat ini Yuta sedang menginterogasi Renjun dan Jaemin. Pasalnya Haechan jarang bisa dihubungi. Di ajak makan siang atau makan malam pun selalu menolak.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?".

Yuta merasa jengah, siapa sebenarnya yang sedang di interogasi, mereka atau Yuta.

"Hyung aku ingat sekali sebelum dia memutuskan untuk diet, terakhir kali aku dengar dia akan makan malam denganmu. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Renjun sangat menyukai Haechan yang berpipi chubby, dalam hampir dua minggu ini Haechan jarang makan dan sudah turun berat badannya lumayan banyak.

"Aku akan memikirkannya, aku juga akan berbicara langgsung dengan Haechan".

Sebenarnya Yuta merasa bingung, makan malam terakhir mereka itu 1 bulan yang lalu, sedangkan makan malam yang Renjun maksud itu beberapa minggu yang lalu gagal.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

"Ya hyung, berhenti melemparkan kulit kacang padaku, lagian nyampah tau".

Kesal karena ulah Yuta yang terus melemparinya dengan kulit kacang, Haechan berniat untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Yuta merasa senang karena Taeyong sedang pergi keluar rumah, akhirnya dia bisa berduaan juga dengan pacarnya yang manis ini.

Tapi boro-boro bercengkraman, Yuta yang tampan di cuekin terus oleh Haechan.

"Huwa, hyung".

Haechan kaget, tiba-tiba badannya di angkat oleh Yuta dan di dudukkan di tembok pantry yang cukup tinggi.

"Hyung kenapa sih? Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?''.

Ctak

"Ah hyung sakitttt".

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Yuta menyentil kening Haechan dengan lumayan keras.

Saat ini Yuta sedang memerangkap Haechan, dengan matanya yang tajam Yuta memandang Haechan.

"Kau lihat, aku bisa dengan mudahnya mengangkatmu untuk mendudukanmu disini, dulu aku sama sekali tidak bisa. Sudah berapa lemak yang kau buang hems?."

"Bukan urusannyamu hyung".

Haechan memalingkan mukanya.

"Ini sudah menjadi urusanku Chan, kau mendiamiku dan membuat cemas aku dan semua yang sayang padamu, katakan ada apa? Ada yang mengataimu gendut hingga kau mau melakukan diet".

Hening sesaat.

"akukandietkarenadirimuhyung".

"Apa?"

Haechan berbicara dengan cepat.

"Aku kan diet karenamu hyung. Aku mendengar obrolanmu dengan temanmu di kantin. Kau bilang kalau kau suka orang seperti Winwin hyung, Winwin hyung itu tinggi dan juga badannya bagus. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk diet, supaya hyung tidak bisa berpaling dariku".

Sungguh saat ini Haechan tidak ingin melihat wajah Yuta. Dia sangat malu. Haechan sangat menyayangi Yuta dan pacar sendiri memuji orang lain itu rasanya...

"Hahahahahaha".

Respon Yuta justru tertawa mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka pemikiran Haechan seperti itu.

"Hyung jangan tertawa. Memangnya ada yang lucu apa. Hyung selalu seperti itu, selalu mengataiku gendut, sedangkan ke orang lain selalu memuji. Bahkan hyung selalu memuji Jaemin, bilang kalau Jaemin memiliki badan yang bagus. Pacaran dengan Jaemin saja sana".

Memalingkan wajahnya dari Yuta, sungguh saat ini Haechan sedang kesal.

Grep

Dihadapkannya kembali tatapan Haechan ke arah Yuta.

"Pipimu tirus Chan, mulai sekarang kau harus makan banyak". Diusapnya kedua pipi Haechan dengan lembut. Bagaimana pipi yang dulu chubby sekarang agak tirus.

"Winwin dan Jaemin memang mempunyai badan dan bagus. Mereka tinggi dan kurus. Tapi kau seribu kali lebih bagus. Mulai dari pipimu yang gembil yang bisa aku unyel-unyel, badanmu yang berisi yang enak saat aku peluk, pahamu yang empuk yang bisa aku jadikan bantalan tidur, dan pantatmu yang sekel dan enak di pandang".

Bletak

Benar-benar ya perkataan Yuta itu tidak ada yang membuat Haechan senang, apalagi mengenai pantatnya.

"Tapi yang pasti, aku hanya mencintaimu Lee Haechan. Mendapatkanmu itu tidak bisa dikatakan mudah. Aku harus melewati Jaemin, sahabatmu yang merecokiku segala macam tentang dirimu. Taeyong yang awalnya tidak setuju kalau kita pacaran. Jaehyun, meskipun dia pacar Taeyong tapi dia menyayangimu seperti adiknya, dan amukan Ten karena kamu adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya".

Diciumnya kedua tangan Haechan, dan Haechan yang diperlakukan seperti itu sudah memerah wajahnya.

Yuta itu hyung yang menyebalkan, ke Haechan pun lebih sering menjahilinya. Banyak yang awalnya tidak percaya jika mereka pacaran.

"Jadi sekarang kita makan malam yuk, kamu ingin makan apa?".

"Aku ingin makan pizza, makan ayam goreng juga, ah aku juga ingin makan odeng, aku ingin makan semuanya".

Mendengar perkataan Haechan membuat Yuta senang. Diturunkannya dengan hati-hati Haechan dari tembok pantry.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah Haechan dengan tangan saling bertautan.

END

hahahhahaha, haloha... aku balik lagi dg ff Yuta x Haechan... moment mreka akhir-akhir ini so sweet yaa... apalagi pas di ISAC... semoga kalian suka...


	5. Lucas x Haechan

Lucas x Haechan

Warning: Gaje, aneh, typo, dll

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami duluan ya".

Haechan melambaikan tangannya kearah Dooyoung dan Taeil yang duluan menaiki kereta. Kereta tujuan mereka berbeda, dan yang pertama duluan sampai yaitu kereta yang ke arah Dooyoung dan Teail, kebetulan mereka satu arah.

Setelah kereta yang membawa Dooyoung dan Taeil menghilang, Haechan melirik teman yang ada di sampingnya saat ini, yang sedang sibuk memainkan HPnya. Tinggal mereka berdua karena keretanya belum datang.

Haechan akan pulang ke rumahnya, karena sekolahnya libur 5 hari, jadi lumayanlah. Sekolah Haechan khusus untuk laki-laki dengan sistem asrama, Haechan sendiri berada di asrama dengan nama NCT bersama dengan Dooyoung dan Teil, juga teman yang ada di sampingnya saat ini.

Terkadang Haechan berpikir, apakah sosok yang duduk di sampingnya ini membencinya?.

Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya berpikir seperti itu. Selama ini Lucas -orang yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini- adalah orang yang tingkahnya aneh dan banyak omong seperti dirinya. Pada saat masih ada Dooyoung dan Taeil dia menggebu-gebu berbicara tentang banyak hal. Tapi setelah mereka berdua pergi, Lucas sibuk dengan HPnya.

Dan ini bukan terjadi kali ini saja.

Sejak pertama kali Lucas datang ke asramanya sebagai penghuni baru, Lucas jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan Haechan. Padahal dengan teman-teman yang lain di asrama dia begitu heboh.

Apa Haechan punya salah?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Haechan pusing sendiri, mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya karena Lucas pindahan dari Hongkong dan Haechan pun belum pernah ke Hongkong.

"Lucas".

Yang di panggil namanya hanya berhem ria, pandangannya masih tertuju pada HPnya.

Fix, Haechan merasa Lucas membencinya.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Haechan ingin tahu apa yang membuat sikaf Lucas pada dirinya begitu berbeda dengan teman-teman lainnya di asrama.

Lucas mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Haechan.

" _Benci_ _ya_?".

Sungguh Lucas pun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi untuk dikatakan dia membenci Haechan, itu sepertinya tidaklah tepat.

Haechan sosok yang ceria dan moodmaker untuk asrama yang bernama NCT, dia tampan dan memiliki pipi yang menggemaskan, dia mempunyai suara yang bagus karena ikut grup vocal, jago memasak juga. Apa yang membuat dirinya membenci Haechan?.

"Aku tidak membencimu".

Lucas merasa sangat bodoh, entah mengapa jika berada dekat dengan Haechan dia selalu merasa bingung, bingung untuk mengobrol tentang apa, merasa dirinya sangat kaku jika berhadapan dengan Haechan dan itu bukan dirinya sama sekali.

Kenapa Lucas tidak bisa dekat dengan Haechan seperti Haechan dekat dengan Mark? Kenapa dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan luwes ketika bersama Haechan seperti dia berbicara dengan yang lainnya?.

Padahal yang Lucas lihat, Haechan juga sudah dekat dengan Jongwoo, murid baru yang masuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi kenapa dengan dirinya terasa ada jurang yang memisahkan?.

Entahlah, Lucas juga bingung dengan dirinya. Haechan selalu bercanda dengan semua orang si asrama, bahkan dia dijuluki "Evil Magnae" oleh para hyung. Dan Haechan sangat jahil, Lucas berpikir jikalau mereka akan sangat serasi sekali jika bersama. Makin banyak keusilan dan kehebohan yang mereka buat di asrama.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu grogi kalau Haechan ada di dekatnya. Dengan mudahnya kata-katanya selalu keluar dari mulutnya setiap bercanda dengan yang lain, tapi kenapa jika dengan Haechan seolah dia kehabisan kata-kata?

Apakah dia ...

Lucas memandang mata Haechan dengan lembut. Haechan mempunyai mata yang indah.

Sepertinya dia ...

"Aku menyukaimu".

 **Kereta jurusan Busan akan segera memasuki peron di jalur 2, penumpang harap segera bersiap-siap.**

"Kau bilang apa?"

Suara operator tadi menyamarkan ucapan Lucas, dan Haechan sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

Lucas tersenyum kecil, merasa beruntung ucapan bodohnya tidak terdengar tadi.

"Kau galak".

"Apa?"

"Iya, kau galak mangkanya aku merasa tegang setiap dekat denganmu".

Lucas menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa konyol dengan jawabannya.

"Hhhee, aku tidaklah galak. Sejak kapan aku galak?".

Sunggu Haechan merasa tidak masuk akal.

"Sudah sana pergi, keretamu sudah ada. Nanti ketinggalan".

Ah, sungguh menyenangkan menikmati wajah Haechan yang sedang kesal.

"Apaan coba alasan seperti itu, huh dasar menyebalkan".

Dengan kesal Haechan melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kereta jurusan ke Busan.

"Haechan"

Menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke Lucas.

"Heachan hati-hati, see you again". ucap Lucas dengan senyum ganteng.

Haechan buru-buru masuk ke kereta dan meninggalkan Lucas sendiri di sana.

Entah kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang. Haechan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ah, syukurlah dia tidak membenciku".

End

Ini apa sih? aneh banget sumpah... pertama kali Lucas muncul langsung di jadiin orang ketiga di antara Markhyuck, mungkin sama2 99line seperti Mark. Aku sangat menanti sebenernya interaksi Lucas dan Haechan tapi masih belum ada ya. sampai aku liat video Hyuckhei dr Starmelody di youtube (udah pada liat belom?). Selama vlive itu mata aku selalu ngikutin kemana Haechan pergi, jadi aku gk ngeh klo Lucas itu kyak gtu. hahahaha... lucu... ya semoga kalian suka dg ff aneh ini...


End file.
